


24 Karat Gold

by sorou



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Not!Fic, im sorry, this is just a bunch of rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorou/pseuds/sorou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, in the faraway year of 2013, Michelle and I had a great and healthy habit of writing Achievement Hunter AUs at 3am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the bakery au

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Michelle [here](http://radical-octopus.tumblr.com/). Follow her if you like Overwatch memes.
> 
> A lot of these are unfinished, and probably will never be finished. Many are being crossposted from [my AU tag on tumblr](http://sorou.tumblr.com/tagged/gold/). Some have actually been turned into real things (apparently), and I'll link them where appropriate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got turned into an actual respectable thing!! that's crazy!!! read it [here](http://fuckthenaysayers.tumblr.com/post/50779334366/bakery-16) or [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/854709/chapters/1635697)

_Basically, Gavin starts working in a bakery which is owned by Geoff. Michael is a regular there, and often comes in to grab a coffee or a pastry on his way to work. They get to know each other, and a lot of really cute mavin ensues. Such as Michael trying to bake things and eventually calling Gavin for help (although he lives just next door) and them ending up just covered in flower, gay freak outs, Gavin feeling heartbroken, and sweet smuts. Also Joelay._

what if bakery au  
where gavin gets a new job at some fancy bakery  
and michael is a regular  
AND MICHAEL GOES HOME AND TRIES TO RECREATE THE PASTRIES HE BUYS  
AND GAVIN CAN HEAR HIM  
BECAUSE HE WORKS NEXT DOOR

AND HE JUST HEARS MICHAEL SCREAMING  
'FUCK'  
'SHIT'  
'I HATE THIS FUCKING DOUGH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN DOING YOU DICKLICKER'

AND GAVIN SLOWLY GETS A CRUSH ON HIM  
AND HIS BUDDY RAY IS THE FIRST TO NOTICE  
AND RAY TELLS HIS BOY FRIEND JOEL ABOUT IT  
AND RAY AND JOEL TRY TO GET MICHAEL AND GAVIN TO KISS  
LIKE RAY WOULD PUSH GAVIN TO MICHAEL

WHAT IF  
MICHAEL GETS SO FRUSTRATED  
AND LIKE  
SO GODDAMN FRUSTRATED  
HE COMES TO THE SHOP THE NEXT DAY  
AND IS JUST LIKE  
'dude gav can you come over idk what to do with this shit'  
and gavs jUST LIKE  
'sure mi-cool!'  
AND YOU CAN HEAR  
RAY SNICKERING IN THE BG  
SO GAV COMES OVER  
AND NOTHING GOES WELL  
THEYRE BOTH COVERED IN FLOWER AND BUTTER BY THE END OF IT  
AND GAVIN LIKE SLIPS  
LIKE THE IDIOT HE IS  
ON TOP OF MICHAEL  
AND JUST  
THEYRE JUST THERE  
COVERED IN WHITE POWDER  
LAYING ON THE FLOOR  
ON TOP OF EACH OTHER  
AND MICHAEL JUST  
FHGDJSFA

HE JUST LEANS UP  
AND KISSES GAVIN RIGHT THEN AND THERE

OH NO  
WHAT IF  
AFTER THAT  
THINGS GET AWKWARD  
BETWEEN THEM  
AND ONE DAY GAVIN IS LIKE ENOUGH ILL ASK HIM OUT TODAY  
BUT WHEN MICHAEL GOES INTO THE BAKERY  
HE'S WITH A BEAUTIFUL GIRL

AND GAVINS HEART IS JUST  
B RO K E N

AND RAY PUTS HIS HAND ON GAVINS SHOULDER  
AND SILENTLY MOUTHS IM SORRY

gAVIN JUST DROPS THE TRAY OF BREAD HE HAS IN HIS HANDS  
JUST  
DRO P S IT

AND MICHAEL ACTUALLY MAKES FUN OF HIM JUST THEN  
HE'S LIKE HEHE LOOK AT THE CLUMSY GUY

and the giRL SMILES  
AND GAVIN FORCES HIMSELF TO SMILE BACK AND APOLOGIZE TO GEOFF  
WHO RUNS THE PLACE

WHAT IF THEN  
GAVIN RUNS OUT OF THE BAKERY  
AND THE GIRL STOPS SMILING  
AND SHE'S LIKE  
"Michael, you need to tell him"  
"TELL HIM WHAT? THAT IM HOPELESSLY IN LOVE WITH HIM?"  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL HIM THAT HE'S THE BEST PART OF MY FUCKING DAY"  
"Yes Michael"

anD THEN IT TURNS OUT THE GIRL WAS LINDSAY, HIS BEST FRIEND, WHO WAS THERE FOR EMOTIONAL SUPPORT WHEN MICHAEL WAS GONNA ASK GAV OUT THEN AND THERE

YES  
YES YESY EYS  
AND MICHAEL IS LIKE  
"WELL I FUCKING BLEW IT

bUT LINDSAYS LIKE  
'no michael, it's fine! trust me.'  
and he just screams back  
'HOW IS IT FINE????'  
so she pushes him out the shop  
where gav is slumped down  
crying into his apron

WHAT IF

and michaels kinda like  
yo u ok

GAVIN JUST RUNS AWAY AGAIN  
AND THE NEXT DAY  
RAY TELLS HIM WHAT HAPPENED  
"Dude that guy yesterday"  
"You mean the prick that i was dumb enough to fall for?"  
"Dude he likes you too"  
"OH REALLY RAY  
"WELL THEN EXPLAIN YESTERDAY"  
'OH I DONT KNOW HOW YOU GUYS DO IT IN AMERICA BUT BACK WHERE I COME FROM IF YOU WALK INTO A SHOP WITH YOUR FUCKIN GIRLFRIEND IT MEANS YOU ARENT AVAILABLE!!'

AND  
FFGHFDJK  
MICHAEL MAKES GAVIN A PASTRY TO SHOW HOW SORRY HE IS

OH MY GOD THATS SO CUTE  
AND WHAT IF HE HAS TO ASK RAY FOR HELP SCREAMS

HE BRINGS HIM A STRAWBERRY SHORT CAKE  
BECAUSE MICHAEL KNOWS THAT STRAWBERRY IS GAVINS FAVORITE  
BECAUSE GAVIN ALWAYS LICKS THE STRAWBERRY JAM OFF HIS FINGERS  
WHEN HE MAKES STRAWBERRY PASTRIES

SO HE ARRIVES AT HIS DOOR  
AND GAVIN LOOKS THROUGH THE LIL PEEP HOLE  
AND HES LIKE  
UGH ITS THIS PRICK  
AND HE SORT OF OPENS IT REALLY SLOWLY  
BUT THEN ALL AT ONCE  
AND HE JUST SNAPS AT HIM

'what do YOU want'  
and michael just sTARES AT HIM  
SHOVES THE BOX INTO HIS HAND  
AND ONCE GAVIN OPENS IT

AND HE'S BLUSHING

MICHAEL JUST MUMBLES  
'you'  
and gavs like  
'im sorry?'  
and thEN MICHAEL SHOUTS  
BECAUSE HE CAN NEVER SPEAK AT THE RIGHT VOLUME  
'gAVIN FREE. YOU. I WANT YOU. WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME?'  
AND GAVINS JUST LIKE  
oHHHHH SHIIIIITTTTT

AND RAY AND JOEL ARE MUNCHING ON CHOCOLATE COOKIES  
WATCHING

FROM THE APARTMENT UPSTAIRS

AND JOEL YELLS  
JUST SHUT UP AND KISS

so tHEY DO

CRIES  
AND RAY TAKES A PICTURE  
ON HIS PHONE  
AND SENDS IT TO LINDSAY  
AND SHE'S JUST LIKE  
FUCK YES

so then gavin invites michael inside  
and hes just says  
'so. i. uh. mi-cool, I'm really sorr-'  
bUT BEFORE HE CAN FINISH  
MICHAEL JUST GRABS HIM BY THE SHOULDERS  
AND KISSES HIM AGAIN  
AND THEY JUST MAKE OUT  
THE PASTRY STILL IN GAVS HANDS  
BUT THEN HE PUTS IT DOWN  
AND OH BOY  
THATS WHEN THE FUN STARTS  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. the hunter au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha get it, because, achievement hunters??????? ????? hilarious

_Michael is a hunter who one day is just casually hunting in some random forest, and he’s kinda like, hunting for the animals which aren’t so healthy and probably won’t make it past the winter. So he comes across this deer which looks like it has a broken leg, and he has his rifle all lined up to take the shot, but then Gavin jumps in front of the animal. Michael has a ‘wtf’ reaction before standing up and yelling at him. Turns out Gavin works on a small farm that raises chickens or something idk (it’s the Ramseys’, obviously) about an acre away, and he and Michael kinda become best friends throughout the whole ordeal. Although Gavin is a vegetarian and believes in never eating meat and Michael is a total meat lover, they work through their differences and eventually fall in love. ___

WHAT IF HUNTING AU  
MICHAEL IS AN AMAZING HUNTER

AND ONE DAY HE TAKES A TRIP TO ENGLAND  
TO SHOOT SOME SHIT  
AND GAVIN IS A BOY  
WHO WAS RAISED ON A FARM  
HE LEARNED TO LOVE EVERY ANIMAL  
AND ONE DAY HE SEES MICHAEL ON HIS LAND  
AND MICHAELS ABOUT TO SHOOT A DEER  
AND GAVIN PULLS A POCAHONTAS  
GAVIN JUMPS IN FRONT OF THE DEER AND SAYS STOP

gAVIN PULLING POCAHONTASES IS LIKE THE BEST THING EVER OMFG

so michael just stops  
dead in his tracks and he just whispers to himself  
shit  
who the fuck is this guy  
and gavins in like tattered clothes  
kinda dirty from working so hard on the farm just an acre away  
and he pulls out this sickass bow

MICHAEL IS JUST LIKE WAIT A SECOND  
HE'S KINDA CUTE

yeAH  
AND HE POINTS THE BOW AT MICHAEL  
AND MICHAELS JUST LIKE  
'i am so boner right now'

and michael is just like woah there i was just going to kill this useless animal  
and gavin just screams USELESS?  
"Yeah his fucking leg is broken"  
"I was going to put him out of his misery"  
"WELL IF A HUMAN LEG WAS BROKEN WOULD YOU KILL HIM OT HER"  
"NO of course not.."  
"EXACTLY"  
"NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME I HAVE TO TAKE WILLOW BACK TO HER MOTHER"  
"YOU NAMED THE DAMN THING?"

'WELL OF COURSE I DID YOU TIT'  
'BUT ITS A /FUCKING DEAR/'  
'SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU COCK AND COME OVER HERE AND HELP ME CARRY HER OKAY'  
'FINE.'  
(((but only because gav is kinda hot u feel me)))

I FEEL YOU  
AND WHAT IF MICHAEL ASKES HIM IF HE'S SOME SORT OF SAVAGE  
AND GAVIN IS OFFENDED AS FUCK  
AND GAVIN WALKS AWAY AND MICHAEL IS LIKE  
"WOW MICHAEL GREAT JOB"

AND GAVIN HOLLERS BACK  
'WELL ARE YOU SOME SORT OF SERIAL KILLER?'  
POINTING TO HIS RIFLE  
AND THEN HE JUST FLIPS HIS HAIR  
WALKS AWAY  
LEAVING A FUMING MICHAEL  
WHO JUST LEAPS AFTER HIM  
TACKLING HIM TO THE GROUND  
AND SAYS  
'what the fuck did you call me you little bitch'

HES JUST LIKE  
WAIT I WANNA TALK TO YOU

YE AH  
OMF G  
needy michael more like FGHDJHSGFJDH

ALSO  
WHAT IF WHEN THEIR FAMILIES MEET  
THERES THIS WEIRD DISCONNECT BECAUSE GAVS FAMILY IS LIKE  
COMPLETELY VEGETARIAN  
LIKE  
WHAT IS MEAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND  
AND HE LIVES WITH THE RAMSEYS OBVIOUSLY  
SO MILLES LIKE  
I DO NOT KNOW OF THIS MEAT YOU SPEAK OF  
BUT WHEN GAV VISITS MICHAELS FAMILY ITS LIKE  
YE A A AHAHHH BBQ EVERY DAY EVERY NIGHT  
TYPICAL TEXAS U KNOW  
AND THEN GAVIN  
FUCKING GAVIN  
HAS LIKE THIS LITTLE MEAGER MCDONALDS SALAD  
AND MICHAELS JUST LIKE OH MY GOD WH AT  
HOW DO YOU LIVE  
I JUST  
GOD  
B O Y F R I E N D S


	3. the tattoo au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that picture link isn't defunct (yet!) which kind of blows my mind

WHAT IF TATTOO AU  
SPECIFICALLY GAVIN  
[BASED ON THIS PIC](http://25.media.tumblr.com/1915c67a07d682011da557d732226359/tumblr_mnocg0udnz1ran0v2o1_500.png)  
WHAT IF MICHAEL WORKS AT A TATTOO SHOP  
AND GAVIN HAS TO GET A TATTOO UPON A DARE  
GEOFF RAY AND JACK ARE THERE TO WATCH  
AND WHILE MICHAEL IS TATTOOING HIM GAVIN IS JUST TEARING UP LIKE A BABY  
MICHAEL IS JUST  
"WHAT THE HELL MAN"  
"DO YOU WANT THE FUCKING TATTOO OR NOT"  
aND HE KINDA WHIMPERS OUT YES  
WHILE THE REST OF THE GUYS KINDA URGE HIM ON  
PROD HIM TOWARDS MICHAEL  
AND MICHAEL LOOKS AT THEM SKEPTICALLY

AND AFTER MICHAELS DONE  
"Do your friends want anything?"  
anD GAVIN IS LIKE NO?!?  
BUT RAY QUICKLY SAYS GIVE HIM YOUR NUMBER  
OUT LOUD  
AND GAVIN IS JUST  
GAVIN JUST KINDA  
LOOKS AT RAY  
THEN AT MICHAEL  
THEN BACK AT RAY  
WHO FLASHES HIM A THUMBS UP  
AND RAY WHISPERS  
YOLO  
so gavin rolls his eyes  
pulls out some paper  
wrITES HIS NUMBER ON THE PAPER  
AND SHAKILY GIVES IT TO MICHAEL  
SAYING  
HERES MY NUMBER  
AS SUAVELY AS HE CAN  
AND AS THEY LEAVE  
EVERYONE IS JUST  
CALL HIM  
AND GAVIN DOESN'T NOTICE AT FIRST  
BUT THAT NIGHT  
AT HOME MILLIE IS PAINTING GAVINS NAILS  
AND HIS CELL RINGS  
AND HES JUST LIKE  
OH BOLLOCKS  
FUC- SHIT  
AS HE MADLY SCRAMBLES FOR HIS PHONE  
HE MANAGES TO ANSWER IT  
BUT MICHAEL GLADLY GREETS HIM BY YELLING 'WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!'  
AND GAVIN IS JUST  
WHO IS THIS??!??  
AND MILLIE CALLS HER DAD AND MOM  
AND HER DAD IS GIGGLING  
AND GRIFFON IS JUST  
GEOFF WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?  
AND GAV IS LIKE GEOFF SHUT UP OKAY  
AND HE RUNS OUT OF THE HOUSE WHILE GEOFF DRUNKENLY LAUGHS HIS ASS OFF  
AND HE INTRODUCES HIMSELF TO MICHAEL  
APOLOGISING FOR HIS LATENESS AND TELLING EACH OTHER ABOUT THEMSELVES FJHDSFASGDFG  
AND THEY TALK AND STUFF  
MEAN WHILE LINDSEY AND BARBARA ARE LAUGHING THEIR ASSES OFF ON MICHAELS END  
what if  
oh whAT IF  
THIS IS HIS FIRST TIME ANYONES EVER GIVEN HIM THEIR NUMBER  
KAWAII BABY  
AND HES FLUSTERING AND PANICKING BUT GAV CANT TELL  
MICHAEL IS ALL FLUSTERED  
HJHKHKHJKHKJHKH  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
BABYYYY  
AND AFTER THE CALL MILLIE IS JUST  
"GAVIN CAN I BE THE FLOWER GIRL?"  
AND GEOFF IS DYING IN THE BACKGROUND  
anD GAVIN JUST YELLS  
S-SHUT UP  
AND GRIFFON JUST EYES HIM SAYING  
'SO WHENS THE FIRST DATE'  
and gAVIN  
GAVIN JUST KINDA HANGS HIS HEAD  
AND MUMBLES  
'the 12th'  
TODAYS THE 9TH  
MEANWHILEEEEEEEEEEEE  
LINSDEY IS SCREAMING  
LIKE  
"OMG YOU GUYS ARE GOING OUT???"  
"AND SHE'S SQUELING  
AND MICHAEL IS BLUSHING  
AND HES JUST SHUT YOUR FACES  
sO HE MARCHES UP  
TO THE FRIDGE  
BC OBVIOUSLY HE OWNS THE PLACE OR SOMETHING IDK  
AND HASTILY MARKS DOWN THE 12TH AS JUST 'DATE'  
AND LINDS KINDA WATCHES HIM  
SMILING LIKE AN IDIOT  
WHAT IF WHEN MICHAEL AND GAVIN GO ON THEIR DATE  
LINSDEY AND GEOFF AND ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE ARE AT THE SAME PLACE  
WATCHING THEM  
FROM LIKE 2 TABLES AWAY  
AND MICHAEL IS THE ONLY ONE THAT NOTICES  
AND HE KEEPS TRYING TO FLIP THEM OFF OR SOMETHING  
AND THE ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER GANG ARE MAKING BETS  
ON WHOS GOING TO KISS WHO FIRST  
GEOFF WINS  
BECAUSE HE ALWAYS DOES  
BECAUSE HE ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT MAYBE GAVIN WOULD HAVE IT IN HIM TO GO FOR IT  
AND GAVIN DID  
HE WENT FOR IT  
NOTHING BIG, JUST A PECK ON THE CHEEK AS HE SAID GOODBYE  
BUT EVERYONE BESIDES GAVIN NOTICED HOW RED HE LEFT MICHAEL AS HE WALKED AWAY  
AND MICHAEL TURNS TO THEM  
WALKS TO THEIR TANLE  
AND HE'S JUST LIKE  
FUCK YOU GUYS  
I HATE YOU AND YOU SUCK  
AND GEOFF LOOKS AT HIM AND CHUCKLES  
'YOU DID WELL'  
AND THEN GEOFF LEAVES  
JUST  
LEAVES  
AND MICHAEL SHOUTS  
'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN ASSHOLE?'  
AND HIS FACE  
IS ALL RED  
AND LINDSEY MAKES THE MOIST FACE  
AND MICHAEL IS JUST SHUT UP AND PUSHES HER AWAY  
MICHAEL STALKS AWAY  
AS BARB AND LINDS GIGGLE AFTER HIM  
KINDA PRODDING HIM AND POKING HIM  
'SO WHAT WAS HE LIKE?'  
'IS HE BOYFRIEND MATERIAL?'  
SO MICHAEL SNAPS AT THEM  
AFTER LIKE 10 MINUTES  
FED UP AND ANGRY  
'HES AMAZING OKAY? HES CUTE AND HE PLAYS VIDEOGAMES AND HES REALLY IDIOTIC. NOW FUCK OFF.'  
WHAT IF HE'S WORRIED  
BECAUSE GAVIN FORGOT TO MAKE A SECOND DATE  
AND MICHAEL IS WORRIED HE DOESN'T LIKE HIM  
AND WHEN GAVIN GETS HOME  
HE REALISES IT  
HES JUST  
OH MY FUCK I FORGOT  
sO HE CALLS HIM ASAP  
RINGS HIM THE MOMENT HE GETS HOME  
AND MICHAEL IS STILL WALKING WITH THE GIRLS IN TOW  
AND HE HISSES AT THEM TO SHUT UP BECAUSE /GAVINS/ ON THE OTHER END  
AND THEYE CLAM UP AS HE NERVOUSLY ASKS 'HELLO?'  
AND GAVIN JUST SPURTS OUT 'HOW DOES NEXT WEEK SOUND?'  
MICHAEL JUST SAYS YEAH THATS GREAT  
AND THEN THEY DAY GOODBYE  
BECAUSE LETS FACE IT THEY BOTH KNEW EXACTLY WHAT GAVIN WAS TALKING ABOUT  
AND WHAT IF LINDSEY IS LIKE  
"Sooooo next week huh?"  
AND MICHAEL IS JUST  
HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW?  
AND BARBRA IS LAUGHING HER ASS OFF  
AND LINDSEY SAYS  
"You forgot to turn off speaker phone"  
"FUCK"  
WHAT IF  
THEY START TEXING EACH OTHER  
LIKE  
CONSTANTLY  
EEEEEEEEEEEE  
and tHEYRE PHONES ARE ALWAYS BUZZING AND RINGING  
24/7  
AND ONE DAY AT THE RT OFFICE GAVIN LEAVES HIS PHONE ON HIS DESK  
AND RAY FINDS IT  
AND HE'S JUST  
HEY GUYS LOOK  
AND THEY SCROLL THRU ALL HIS TEXTING  
AND GAVIN RETURNS FROM THE BATHROOM  
AND EVERYONE TURNS TO HIM AND AT THE SAME TIME THAT ALL SAY MICOOOOOOOOOOOL  
AND RAY GRABS HIS PHONE AND RUNS AROUND THE OFFICE  
AND GAVIN IS JUST  
YOU GUYS ARE RUBISH  
'GIVE IT BACK!!'  
'HAHAHHAHA NO WAY DUDE THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH FUN'  
'GO SUCK A KNOB RAY'  
'OH LIKE YOULL BE DOING WITH MICHAEL LATER?'  
'BUGGER OFF!!'  
and what if  
LINDSEY ALSO STEALS MICHAELS PHONE  
AND SHES JUST  
"OH GOD THIS IS GOOD BLCKMAIL"  
WHAT IF LINDS FUCKS WITH GAV WHILE SHE HAS HIS PHONE  
AND OBVIOUSLY RAY IS GONNA FUCK WITH MICHAEL WHILE HE HAS GAVS AND I JUST  
"Hey gav"  
"whats up"  
"will you marry me?"  
"UM WHAT???"  
"Seriously tho"  
AND IRL  
LINDSEY GET OFF MY PHONE  
ARE YOU TEXTING GAVION AGAIN  
BARBRA LET ME GO  
MEANWHILE GAVIN IS JUST  
WHAT  
WHAT  
W H A T  
AND HE'S STARING OFF INTO SPACE  
AND MILLIE READ THIS AND SHE'S JUST  
"DADDY IM GOING TO BE A FLOWER GIRLL"  
AND GEOFF IS JUST  
WAT  
W A T  
AND THEN GRIFFON ITS JUST  
WOT  
WOT  
W O T  
AND THEY GRAB GAVINS PHONE AND READ THE TEXT  
AND THEY'RE JUST  
OH M Y F U C K  
AND MICHEAL FINALLY GETS HIS PHONE BACK  
AND READS THIS SHIT  
anD HE JUST TEXTS  
WAIT GAVIN SORRY  
LINDSAY GRABBED MY PHONE  
AND EVERYONE AT HOME BREATHES A SIGH OF RELIEF  
BUT MILLIE IS DISAPOINT  
AND SHES UPSET BECAUSE  
SHE WANTED TO BE FLOWER GIRL  
SHE KINDA SNIFFLES AT GAVIN  
'SO YOU'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED?'  
AND GAVS JUST LIKE  
'AH, MILLIE, I-'  
'YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT MILLIE, SORRY.'  
AND GEOFF WHISPERS TO GRIFFON  
"I give him about 2 years for the wedding"  
and groffon is just  
"1year"  
'you wanna bet?'  
'yeah sure'  
'how much?'  
'eh, maybe... 200?'  
'youre on'


	4. the rp au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this actually reminds me a lot of a certain frerard fic ([A Case of Unknown Identity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1255759) by [Helena_Hathaway](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway)) which is weird because i couldn't have possibly known about its existence when we ficjammed this. huh. anyway

whispers role playing au  
Michael and Gavin are roleplayers  
Michael is a secret role player  
Gavin isn't so secret  
Gavin gets beaten up by older kids because of that  
they meet online  
and roleplay often  
And Michael kinda watches from a distance  
But he's too scared to stand up for him  
they met online and they clicked  
it took Michael a while to realize it was the kid who constantly got bullied  
And Michael kinda watches from a distance  
But he's too scared to stand up for him  
AND MICHAEL IS LIKE WELL FUCK  
RAY IS GAVIN’S CLOSE FRIEND  
AND RAY TRIES TO GET GAVIN TO STAND UP FOR HIMSELF  
"DUDE YOU ARE A MILION TIMES BETTER THAN THEM"  
WHAT IF GAVIN COMES OUT AS BI ONE DAY HOPING PEOPLE WILL TAKE HIM SERIOUSLY  
BUT HE GETS BULLIED EVEN MORE  
THEN RAY STANDS UP FOR HIM THEN MICHAEL  
I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY THE SAME THING SOBS  
THEN THE ROOSTER TEETH GROUP?!?!  
LIKE  
GFSDJFSDJFSDFSFSD  
WhaT IF THEY'RE A RP GROUP  
AND THEY'RE KINDA SECRET LIKE HOW MICHAEL IS  
BUT THEN  
THEY JUST KICK ASS  
RP GROUP ROOSTER TEETH  
YEAH MANNN  
THEY'RE ALL LIKE  
“OK WE'RE DONE WITH THIS BULLYING SHIT”  
WHAT IF  
THEY HAVE A PLAN  
LIKE MICHAEL GRABS GAVIN AND RUNS WITH HIM  
WHILE CALEB AND RAY BLOCK THE DOORS TO THE LUNCHROOM  
THEN EVERYONE ELSE BEATS THEM UP  
RAY IS IN CHARGE OF GETTING MICHAEL AND GAVIN OUT OF THE BUILDING SAFELY  
SO THEY RUN TO THE LIBRARY  
ASDGDLSHAHJDLDJALLKHFD  
AHJHHHHHHHHHHHH  
FRIENDSHIPS  
RAY IS JUST LIKE OKAY YOU TWO  
WORK TOGETHER NOW  
AND THEY'RE BICKERING AND ARGUING AND RAY IS LIKE  
“GUYS  
GUYS PLS  
PLS”  
AND GAVIN PECKS MICHAEL ON THE CHEEK  
BECAUSE  
YOLO  
TO SHUT HIM UP  
OMG LIKE  
'SHUT UP'  
'NO YOU SHUT UP'  
'MAKE ME'  
'OKAY I WILL'  
WHAT IF DAN IS THE ONE LEADING THE CHARGE AGAINST THE BULLIES????  
AND DAN IS JUST  
"YOU FUCKED WITH DAN THE MAN”  
“NOW YOU DIE”


	5. the comedy au

COMEDIAN AU  
GAVIN’S A BAD COMEDIAN  
MICHAEL WORKS AT THE BAR OF THE PLACE  
AND HE'S JUST GOD THIS GUY IS BAD  
EVEN BARBARA IS BETTER THAN HIM  
AND EVERY NIGHT GAVIN GETS BOOED OF STAGE  
BECAUSE HE HAS STAGE FRIGHT  
bUT HE DOESNT CARE BECAUSE IT ALSO MAKES HIM HAPPY  
HE LOVES MAKING PEOPLE LAUGH  
HE LOVES SEEING THEM SMILE  
BUT ONE DAY  
SOME IDIOT BROUGHT TOMATOS  
AND WHEN GAVIN GOT ON STAGE HE SAID  
"YOU FUCKING SUCK"  
AND STARTED A ONE SIDED FOOD FIGHT  
THIS MAKES GAVIN DEPRESSED SO HE CRIES OUTSIDE OF THE BAR  
AND MICHAEL'S JUST LIKE  
WHATS WRONG BUD?  
aND GAVIN SOBS OUT  
EVERYTHING  
BECAUSE I SUCK  
AND THEN HE JUST LETS IT ALL OUT TO MICHAEL  
A PERSON WHO HES NEVER REALLY MET  
AND MICHAEL’S JUST LIKE YOU DON'T SUCK SO MUCH  
AND LATER GAVIN WAS SETTING UP FOR A PERFORMENCE  
AND HE NOTICES MICAEL IS TENDING THE BAR  
AND HE TALKS TO HIM  
AND MICHAEL IS JUST  
GASP GAVIN’S FUNNY?  
AND THAT NIGHT GAVIN GETS STAGE FRIGHT AGAIN BUT THEN HE LOOKS AT MICHAEL  
AND HE GETS OVER IT FOR JUST ONE JOKE  
AND IT’S FUCKING HILARIOUS  
HEADLIGHT FLUID  
WHAT EVEN IS HEADLIGHT FLUID?  
AND EVERYONE JUST SOBS WITH LAUGHTER  
AND MICHAEL SMILES  
AND GAVIN JUST LAUGHS AS WELL  
AFTER THAT GAVIN USES MICHAEL AS A COPING MECHANISM  
MICHAEL DOESN'T GET A CLUE UNTIL SOME NEW BARTENDER COMES ALONG  
(RAY)  
AND HE SEES MICHAEL AND GAVIN CHATTING  
AND RAY'S JUST LIKE  
"So is he your boyfriend?"  
"WHAT THE HELL NO"  
"Really?"  
and tHEN THE OLDER BARTENDER WALKS OVER   
HES KINDA SCRUFFY AND LOOKS DRUNK BUT HES NOT ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
'so you two aren’t fucking? goddamn it i just lost 50 dollars to jack way to go assholes'  
AND MICHAEL FLIPS HIS SHIT  
AND GAVIN IS JUST  
WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE  
AND THESE GUYS WALK OFF LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED  
AND MICHEAL IS JUST LIKE  
NOTHING  
AND MICHAEL BEGINS TO QUESTION THIS IDEA  
SURE HE FOUND GAVIN ATTRACTIVE  
BUT DID HE LIKE HIM AS MORE THAN A FRIEND  
and all though tHE NIGHT  
WHILE GAVIN IS UP  
HE CANT STOP LOOKING AT MICHAEL  
LIKE SURE HE HELPED HIM COPE BUT NOW  
BUT NOW IT’S LIKE HES HIS DRUG  
AND HES CONSTANTLY COMING BACK  
LIKE A MASOCHIST TO BONDAGE  
FDHGFDHJSAFGAS  
AND MICAEL DOESN'T NOTICE BECAUSE DRINKS  
AND GAVIN IS JUST  
GOD HES ACTUALLY REALLY HOT DAMN WHY DO I KEEP STARING


	6. the ice cream au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _[gross sobbing] bOY FIR ENSDS_ " really summarizes a lot of my early highschool experience honestly

ice cream parlor au  
Michael works in the ice cream parlor  
every week Gavin takes Millie off Geoff’s hands  
and they go to an ice cream parlor  
Michael is new  
at work  
Ray was a normal employee  
but he was sick  
so Michael was there when Gavin came  
"Hi ray Millie and I will hav- oh uh hello"  
"What the hell do you want?"  
and Millie is just like  
'Where’s Ray?'  
and she looks everywhere  
she looks under the rug  
under the counter  
what if Millie is like really good friends with Ray because he always gives her a rose when she comes by every week with Gavin?

and she's just  
after the food is received  
"Where’s my rose?"  
and Michael is just confused and what  
what is this girl talking about  
so Gav kinda whispers that ray always gives her this rose and it’s really cute and Gavin kinda smiles at Michael like he’s really happy because he’s always happy  
but Michael is just like no  
and he's just take the ice cream and get out  
and after that  
Millie’s like  
"So you have a boyfriend now?”  
and hgkjhfsd  
Gavin is all blushy and he's like nononon  
and he kinda giggles and says  
Millie if you promise not to tell anyone I’ll tell you a secret  
and she’s just like omg tell me!!  
and Gavin just grabs her hand and crouches down outside the parlor next to a bench as they’re walking to the park  
“I gave him my number”  
all happy like  
all giggles and smiles and cute blushes  
and Millie just  
squeals  
'eeee that’s so cute!!'

Millie is just all happy  
meanwhile Michael is all like  
“...well at least that mo fo was cute  
as for his sister  
ughhhhhhhhhh”  
and he was calling Ray and telling him this  
and Ray is like  
so he's boyfriend material?  
and he’s like   
“...yeah”  
and then he feels something in the pocket of whatever stupid apron he’s wearing and it’s just a slip of paper with a winky f ac e   
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Michael is just  
“What do I do now??!?!”  
and Ray is just  
"Call him up. Yolo ya know?"  
and he’s just flustered because he’s never had a guy make a move on him before  
[gross sobbing] bOY FIR ENSDS


	7. the cop au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i originally wrote this in skype chat with [fuckthenaysayers](http://fuckthenaysayers.tumblr.com/) (also, [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers)) who is amazing and great and wrote a few fics based on our prompts which is?? super cool???? tbh?????? wow
> 
> (you can find everything they wrote in [my tumblr AU tag](http://sorou.tumblr.com/tagged/gold), also)

_Gavin is a felon who has the impeccable ability to slip through the authority’s fingers. Eventually Michael gets put on the case._

I’ve been listening to [I’m coming after you by owl city](https://soundcloud.com/owlcityofficial/im-coming-after-you), and I keep thinking of like a scenario where Gavin has committed a crime and repeatedly gets away from the authorities  
Michael, who is arguably Texas' best man when it comes to the ones that get away or whatever, gets put on the case.  
It’s a trivial case but he doesn’t really mind. Anyway, the maliciousness of the crime Gavin commits is up in the air but the way Gav continuously gets away keeps Michael up at night  
Maybe Gav uses explosives a lot?? That sounds classy  
So Michael is left wondering and wondering how he just gets away with this shit  
And over the couple months he spends looking through the evidence and files, he starts wondering who in the hell this guy is anyway  
This Gavin Free  
he pours over file after file, eating everything he can find on him. he writes it off as just like, research or whatever, but he doesn’t really know what he’s doing anymore.  
Michael has become infatuated with Gavin, whether anyone likes it or not. The police force leaves him alone though, because they know that by the end of it Gavin will be found guilty etc etc  
Skipping ahead, there comes a time when Michael anticipates Gavin’s next heist/murder/robbery whatever  
He confronts him, alone. He couldn’t bear anyone else meeting him first.  
Michael starts talking to Gavin, just random drivel. Stuff about Gavin’s life, about Gavin’s childhood, about his brother, his parents, his love life, etc  
Gavin is, at this point, really fucking confused. He’s basically just 'wtf is this shit' and although he could care less about Michael atm, he feels compelled to stay and listen to his own life story. Eventually he just sits down and accepts that he’ll be there for a few hours, and lets Michael carry on  
Surprisingly, by the end of it, Gavin has participated much more in the convo than he’d like to admit, calling out Michael on certain points, certain details only he would know.  
Michael finishes the story, and Gavin stands up, ready to struggle and fight to get away from Michael (who still has like a badge or w/e)   
But Michael doesn’t do anything but grab Gav’s hand when he tries to run. Gavin looks back, perplexed. he stops mid-step and freezes in his place. He doesn’t really know what to do u feel me  
So Michael just kinda  
Says something like 'I’ll find you again. I promise.'  
Kisses Gavin  
And walks away  
Letting Gavin go free  
And then of course they always seem to bump into each other after that  
But I haven’t really thought that far haha

But like you said, since then I could see him and Gavin constantly seeing each other, even just a glimpse. it becomes a proper game of cat-and-mouse, until one day the mouse gets caught. Michael had been playing dumb as long as he could, but another officer finally catches on and they catch Gavin in the act.

And there's no getting away, and Gavin knows it, and Michael knows it. And Michael has only moments to decide whether to do his job and catch the criminal he's been chasing for months, or risk his entire life and career and help him escape

Someone hands him cuffs, and he puts Gav in the back of his cop car, rushing off before any of his coworkers can follow, heading into the middle of the city. And Gavin is feeling hurt and confused, because Michael's been playing so kind with him until then, so he just ignores him and sits in the back quietly, knowing that this is fate and this is what he got himself into.

He doesn't even notice they've stopped until Michael's pulling him out of the car, pushing him onto the ground, still cuffed. He gets back in his car and puts it into drive, and Gav realizes they're at the pier, and Michael's car is steadily heading into the water. Michael dives out and goes over to Gavin, helping him up and uncuffing him.

Gavin is even more confused than before and Michael just kisses him again and says something like. 'I've found you again. This time you're not getting away so easily.' and Gavin laughs and gives in, and the two sneak out of the city, taking all they can from Michael's apartment before the police find out and booking two tickets to England, to start over together

What if like while Gavin was on the run from Michael, like during the cat and mouse shebang, Gavin starts thinking about Michael more and more. What if Gavin has never been treated with any kind of kindness his entire life, and that’s why he had to resort to crime?? Like maybe Michael letting go of his hand was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for him, to the point where Gavin’s mind is completely overrun by it. He can’t think of anything else. He’s being consumed by his own raging thoughts about the kind auburn-haired cop with freckles, who made the stupidly clever decision to let him run loose.

So Gavin forces himself to think about other things. Stealing, plans, strategies, but he just can’t focus; everything always comes back to Michael. Every crime, every felony he commits from then on it committed with the hope that Michael shows up. The first few times he doesn’t, and Gavin gets scared. What if he left me? Would he leave me? Do I even know his name? Gavin questions.

He’s thinking about Michael fondly without really knowing it, like they’ve been friends for the longest time now. Longer than either of them have ever lived.

And he starts getting sloppy because he's so desperate to see Michael again and that's when another officer catches on.

So he gets needy. Ridiculously needy. He’s just begging for attention at this point, hoping Michael sees him. ((this is some serious gatsby shit right here omf))   
And he does  
One day he’s waiting for him. Maybe Gav put out some ransom or something, and they send Michael out with the warning of 'not getting too close'  
But fuck that  
Because the moment Gavin sees him, both of them get this tight feeling in their chests. Like they’re going to die any second, like they’re going to kill each other the moment either of them so much as breathes. of course they won’t, they would never dream of it. Michael hands over the ransom or w/e all the same though, and maybe it’s just his imagination but he can swear that Gavin’s fingers linger on his for just a little too long.   
And then they leave. No words, no gestures, just the transaction. both Michael and Gavin are seemingly starstruck afterwards, like neither can think nor speak and they just sit outside the warehouse or something, breathing in the brisk air.


	8. the govt rebel au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " _((Warnings: A bit of abuse in there, sorry. It all ends well though. Juggey is also in there I guess, but it sort of becomes a broship somewhere in there))_ " is what i said when i posted this on tumblr in 2013 but looking back it's like whoa, 14 year old me was a little fucked up, wow, what. so that's a thing.
> 
> so warnings for some weird totally unhealthy relationships?? abuse???? probably some stockholm syndrome also????????????? ???

_Michael is the leader of a group of rebels who plan to overthrow the government; Gavin is his right-hand man. Eventually they capture the daughter of some important guy idk and Michael falls in love with her. However, Lindsay realises that Gavin has been pining after Michael for much longer than she has, and decides to back off so Gavin can stop wishing._

MICHAEL IS THE LEADER OF A GROUP OF REBELS WHO PLAN TO OVERTHROW THE GOVERNMENT  
GAVIN IS HIS RIGHT HAND MAN  
THE GROUP PLANS ON GETTING A HOSTAGE  
THEY TALK A GIRL NAMED LINDSAY THE HEAD PERSON’S DAUGHTER  
AND HOLD HER HOSTAGE  
BUT LINDSAY IS A SASSY GIRL  
AND SHE CONSTANTLY SASSES MICHAEL AND THE GROUP  
OVER A FEW WEEKS SHE LEARNS TO LIVE AMONG THEM AND BECOMES A REBEL  
MICHAEL BECOMES FOND OF THIS GIRL  
BUT GAVIN IS JEALOUS  
HE ALWAYS LIKED MICHAEL AS MORE THAN A FRIEND  
AND STUFF  
So then Lindsay and Michael become closer and closer  
Michael falls in love with Lindsay  
But Linds can tell by the way Gavin just is that she has no place taking Michael like that  
So when Michael tells her that he loves her  
She politely lets him down  
Michael is distraught  
He rages at everyone and everything around him  
He doesn’t know how to cope  
He ends up abusing Gavin, not because he’s Gavin, but BC he doesn’t know what else to do  
Gavin eventually stands up to Michael, and Michael realizes what he’s done  
He breaks down in front of a beat up Gavin  
And even though he’s hurt and bruised and bloodied he still crawls up to Michael and wraps his purple hands around him  
And he tells Michael that he’s important and he loves him and he'll always be important to him and that he’s sure Michael will find the right person someday  
And Michael nods and falls asleep crying in his arms  
The next day he visits Lindsay, confused but mellow  
He asks her why she said no, and she says 'because there's someone else who deserves you more than I do'  
'Someone who loves you Michael, someone who's been waiting longer than you realize'  
AND SHE ASKS HIM HOW GAVIN WAS  
AND ASKS HIM IF HE NOTICES HOW GAVIN LIGHTS UP WHEN MICHAEL TALKS  
HOW GAVIN ALWAYS SAYS GOOD NIGHT TO MICHAEL NO MATTER WHAT  
SHE ASKS IF HE NOTICES THE LITTLE THINGS GAVIN DOES FOR HIM  
AND IT HITS MICHAEL ALL AT ONCE  
And he staggers back  
Not physically, but mentally  
His mind is spinning and dancing he doesn’t know what to say or what to do  
So he leaves  
Dazed  
Even more confused than when he arrived  
But euphoric all the same  
There’s a voice in his head and its shouting yes and no all at once  
AND WHAT IF WHEN HE GETS BACK TO THE GROUP HE'S LIKE  
"WHERE'S GAVIN  
"HE'S ABOUT TO LEAVE"  
"GAVIN STOP PLEASE"  
"WHY?"  
And ray grabs Michael’s hand  
'You need to lay off for a bit okay?'  
'He was in the infirmary yesterday'  
'You need to leave him alone for a while'  
Michael tears his hand away from rays. He spits the words 'I don’t give a damn what Gavin was doing yesterday. This is today.' at him and runs off to the hospital wing. He rushes to the desk, lets himself in, and quickly grabs the nearest nurse to tell him where Gavin is. She tells him, albeit hesitantly, and he thanks her breathlessly.  
He busts open to gains room. He’s covered in bandages, his face littered by band-aids and gauze where his flesh had scarred over from all the times Michael broke a beer bottle.  
But he smiles that stupid Gavin smile, and says 'hi micool!' all the same  
Michael is on the verge of tears; he doesn’t know what to say  
But he thinks of something  
Without taking a breath, he starts, 'yesterday-' his voice cracks  
He tries again  
'Yesterday you said I would find the right person eventually. And Gavin, I think I found them.'  
Gavin looks kinda sad, like he lost something important amidst the white hospital walls  
Michael continues 'and dear god Gavin, did I find them. They’re amazing. And oh Jesus, I was talking to Lindsay and suddenly I realized that everything about them; their smile, their laugh, their stupid twitches and quirks and things they just do. I realized I’m in love with every inch of them'  
And Michael chokes on his own breath. He wants to scream he wants to yell he wants to grab Gavin by the neck and yell at his stupidly big nose he wants to kiss his stupid fucking forehead and yet he can’t do any of those things.  
So instead he walks forward, off the metal doorframe, and sits on the edge of gains bed, torso turned to the bandaged boy  
And he leans over, and he draws an x on his chest.  
Gavin laughs, 'what’s this all about? Don’t tell me you're drawing on me with some flubbing imaginary marker' he asks. He laughs again.  
Michael chuckles, his brows pinching the skin between them as he does, and he leans over till his lips are nearly kissing Gavin’s ear  
'I found them Gavin'  
'I found them right here'


	9. the camp au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly you could probably use this as a template for any number of ships. like i'm 100% there's a frerard fic out there that's similar to this but i'm too lazy to find it.
> 
> (UPDATE: i found it. it was Camp Cherry Woods, by littleblackghost. but apparently, it no longer exists?? so thats sad.  
> it's also totally nothing like this prompt. but, yknow. whatever)

_Gavin and Michael are both kinda around the young teenager age (maybe 13 or 14 idk). Geoff is a camp counsellor who makes Gavin go to camp with him. There he meets Michael and Ray, and eventually develops a crush on Michael. Ray kind of nudges him on, although Gavin never tells Michael that he likes him, and instead Michael finds out through Gavin’s journal at the end of the summer._

SUMMER CAMP AU???  
"GRIFFIN I DON'T WANNA GO"  
"Now Gavin i told you a thousand times you can call me mom"  
'gEOFF I DON’T WANNA GO!!!'  
'get in the fuckin car Gavin I swear to god'  
"Gavin you should go it'll be fun"  
"You'll make tons of friends"  
"B-BUT I DON'T WANNA"  
AND WHAT IF HE GETS THERE AND HAS TO SHARE A CABIN WITH RAY AND MICHAEL  
AND HE MEETS RAY FIRST  
"Umm Uh hello!"  
"Sup"  
"I-I'm Gavin"  
"I'm Ray nice to meet ya"  
anD THEN WHAT IF  
MICHAEL GETS THERE LATE  
HE’S FUMING AND ANGRY AND SHOUTING AT EVERYTHING  
AND JUST  
HE BURSTS IN TO THE CABIN  
AND JUST  
'HEY HOW ARE YA NICE TO MEET YOU SHOELICKERS I’M MICHAEL JONES DON’T TALK TO ME OR ILL PUNCH YOU IN THE DICK'  
"Wow polite much"  
"U-umm ok?"  
Gavin your SHY IS SHOWING  
"Why are you all wet?"  
"BECAUSE SOME FUCKASSES DECIDED IT WAS FUNNY TO TOSS ME INTO THE LAKE!"  
^Ryan and jack  
caMP COUNCILORS  
WHAT IF THAT’S WHERE GEOFF WORKS  
AS A SUMMER JOB  
AND HE PROTECTS GAVIN  
AND MILLIE  
THAT’S WHY HE TOOK THE JOB  
"DAAAAAAAAAAAAD I WANNA SWIM"  
"Millie you're to young"  
"You might drown"  
"DAD STOP BEING A POOPIE HEAD"  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU PUNK"  
GAVIN GETS A GAY PANIC AFTER SWIMMING ONE DAY  
HE GOES TO THE SHOWERS ASSUMING HE'S ALONE  
THEN BOOM MICHAEL  
JUST HELLO DICKS  
BAM  
NAKED MICHAEL  
WOWZERZS  
"Oh hey Gavin"  
"EEP"  
"What’s wrong are you ok?"  
"NO NO OH NO IM PERFECTLY FINE"  
AND HE DROPS THE SOAP IN CONFUSION  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
AND MICHAEL GOES TO PICK IT UP FOR GAVIN  
AND GAVIN JUST LEAVES  
HE RUNS FOR THE HILLS  
Just scrambles  
Back to the cabin  
And Ray is like 'yo u ok'  
RAY’S JUST  
"Sup dude wanna put on some pants"  
He has filled the cabin to the brim with roses  
And then ray just whispers 'yo Gav I think you’ve got a boner there'  
And gAVIN JUST  
'I’M SORRY'  
And after he’s actually dressed he just flops down on his bunk and covers his face in pillows  
Muffles something to Ray, and Ray’s just  
'What? I couldn’t hear you'  
He rips the pillow off his face. he’s crying, and his cheeks are beet red.  
'Do- do you think, m-michael likes boys??'  
Ray looks at him, puzzled  
'In a friend way?'  
Gavin shakes his head  
'Oh.'  
HE HIDES HIS FACE EVEN MORE  
'Oh uh Gavin I... I don’t know?'  
rAY JUST LAUGHS  
'I guess you’ll have to ask him yourself dude'  
And tHEN MICHAEL WALKS IN  
HAIR STILL WET  
AND HE’S LIKE SUP BITCHES  
TOWEL AROUND HIS WAIST  
AND SITS NEXT TO GAVIN  
'Nice job dropping the soap back there dude'  
and gAVIN JUST SPI T S  
BEET RED CHEEKS MAN  
BEET  
RED  
RAY IS DYING  
ON THE SIDE  
HIS SIDES ARE LIKE  
HURTING  
AND GAVIN IS JUST  
"UH UMUMMM"  
AND MICHAEL LAUGHS AND PUNCHES HIS SHOULDER  
AND SAYS  
"DUDE I’M JOKING"  
GAVIN'S JUST  
"Oh"  
'What you thought I was serious?'  
'...maybe'  
AND RAY IS  
“GET THE POPCORN”  
Ray is like choking in a corner  
Foaming at the mouth  
And THEN GEOFF BUSTS IN  
AND HE'S LIKE CRAFT TIME BITCHES  
AND DRAGS THEM TO MESS HALL  
AND HE'S JUST THIS IS HOW YOU MAKE A FUCKING FRIENDSHIP BRACELET  
And gAVIN MAKES ONE FOR MICHAEL  
AND WHEN HE GIVES IT TO HIM  
HE’S LIKE  
ALL FLUSTERED AND SHIT  
AND MICHAEL JUST TAKES IT  
DOESN’T PUT IT ON BUT  
TAKES IT  
SO LATER  
MICHAEL STILL THINKS HE WAS JOKING B4  
WITH THE MAYBE  
WHEN THEY’RE WALKING BACK TO THEIR CABINS BC CURFEW  
HE GRABS GAVIN  
AND JUST TAKES HIS WRIST AND PUTS A BRACELET ON IT  
BC HE DIDN’T WANT TO ADMIT OUT LOUD THAT HE MADE ONE FOR HIM TOO  
AND MICHAELS WEARING IT  
AND ITS GOT A LIL DIAMOND ON IT  
AND GAVIN’S HAS A CREEPER AND OH GOD  
AND GAVIN'S FACE LIGHTS UP  
AND HE'S JUST  
YOU PLAY!?!?  
AND MICHAEL’S LIKE YEAH I PLAY  
AND WHEN THEY'RE ABOUT TO REACH THE CABIN  
MICHAEL’S JUST  
SHIT I LEFT SOMETHING BEHIND  
GAVIN IS JUST  
"ok see ya soon"  
AND RAY IS INSIDE THE CABIN  
AND HE'S SNICKERING  
'So. How are you two boyfriends gettin along?'  
and Gavin throws a pillow at him shouting 'he’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND RAY!!'  
((But we all know he is like really who are u kidding Gavin))  
AND RAY IS JUST  
CALM DOWN MAN  
AND HE TOSSES THE PILLOW BACK  
AND GAVIN PUTS IT ON HIS FACE  
AND HE'S LIKE  
RAY I DON'T EVEN THINK HE LIKES GUYS  
AND RAY IS COME ON MAN HE MIGHT LIKE YOU  
YOLO YOU KNOW  
WhAT IF GAVIN JUST STARTS CRYING AGAIN  
JUST  
BAWLING  
AAA BABY  
AND THEN MICHAEL WALKS IN  
GOOD TIMING MICOOL  
A+  
AND THEN RAY JUST LEAVES  
'I’m going on a walk see you homos later bye'  
And hE JUST WINKS AT GAVIN  
AND MICHAEL IS JUST  
HEY MAN YOU OK  
GAVIN IS FLUSTERED  
AND MICHAEL IS LIKE  
"Dude what’s wrong"  
"Oh it’s nothing"  
"You motherfucker answer my question"  
"Well I like this girl"  
"And I'm not sure if she likes guys"  
"And she drives me crazy"  
((WhAT IF MICHAELS FACE GETS REALLY SAD WHEN HE SAYS GIRL THO))  
AND WHAT IF RAY SAW THAT  
AND RAY IS JUST  
HE WHISPERS  
"You motherfuckers"  
AND A WILD GEOFF APPEARS  
"What’s the plan?"  
"MR. RAMSEY??!?!?"  
"Kid call me Geoff and tell me the plan"  
They’re just like  
Sitting outside the cabin window  
A 13 year old and a 31 year old or whatever  
Bless  
AFTER THIS  
THE NEXT DAY  
GAVIN ASKS FOR ADVICE FROM A COUNSELOR JOEL  
AND JOEL IS JUST  
IDK KEEP A JOURNAL  
SO HE DOES  
GAVIN KEEPS A DIARY UNDER HIS PILLOW  
AND THE WHOLE 2 MONTHS HE WRITES ABOUT MICHAEL AND  
DRAWS HIM SOMETIMES  
AND THE LAST NIGHT AT CAMP WAS SCARY MOVIE NIGHT  
GAVIN AND RAY ATTENDED  
BUT MICHAEL STAYED BEHIND  
BECAUSE CASE OF SNIFFLES  
FOR THAT WEEK  
SO MICHAEL SNOOPS AROUND THE ROOM  
AND FIND THIS JOURNAL  
AND LATER THAT NIGHT  
GAVIN IS A SCARDEY CAT AND HE CAN'T SLEEP  
RAY IS FAST ASLEEP  
MICHAEL SNEAKS NEXT TO HIM AND HE’S JUST  
"Gavin if you liked me you could have told me"  
HE HUGS MICHAEL AND GOES TO SLEEP IN HIS BED

HELP I’M IN LOVE WITH MY OWN AU CALL AN AMBULENCE FGSDHMGBSJHDGFASJKGSDJKLFGASDJLF


	10. the cabin fever au

WHAT IF CABIN FEVER AU  
(whispers smut intended)  
WHERE GEOFF TAKES HIS FAMILY SKIING  
SKIING  
AND GAVIN HAS TO ROOM WITH SOME GUY HE DOESN'T KNOW  
(Michael)  
SO HE’S LIKE OMFG IM ROOMING WITH A CUTIE?  
AND HE WALKS IN ON MICHAEL CHANGING ONCE  
HJKSHFKSJHF  
IM JUST BABBLING RIGHT NOW

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) yes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

HKJGHDFJ  
AND THERE’S LIKE A STORM THINGY WHERE EVERYONE HAS TO STAY INSIDE  
AND GAVIN AND MICHAEL HAVE TO STAY IN THE SAME ROOM FOR 24 HOURS  
AND THEN THEY FUCK

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) OH YES ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	11. the staples au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i originally had this labelled as a 'ua' but that's dumb because this definitely isn't a universe alteration

whispers can we have a fan fic where michael is a pissed off guy working at staples

and gavin is trying to buy a printer

but gavin is a big dork and doesn't know how to do anything

so he ends up in the paper aisle and gets paper cuts all over himself


	12. gavin wants michaels candy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) aka the candy shop au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i legit have this file named as "gavin wants michaels candy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" on my computer. i hate myself.

GAVIN WOULD PICK MILLIE UP AFTER SCHOOL  
AND BY MILLIE'S SCHOOL THERE WAS A CANDY SHOP  
MILLIE ALWAYS WANTS TO GO IN BUT GAVIN IS LIKE  
NOPE  
AND GOES HOME  
BUT WHAT IF ONE DAY  
MILLIE DECIDES TO BE A SNEAKY LITTLE SHIT AND GO IN TO THE CANDY SHOP  
SHE RUNS IN THERE AND GAVIN IS CHASING HER  
LIKE MILLIE STOP  
PLOX MILLIE  
AND WHN HE RUNS IN HE BUMPS INTO MICHAEL  
A WORKER  
AND MICHAEL IS JUST LIKE  
"This your kid?"  
AND GAVIN IS ALL LIKE YEAH? SORRY???!?!  
AND MICHAEL IS LIKE SHE ATE A FUCKING CANDY BAR AND GAVIN IS JUST FUCK UCK MILIE  
AND FORTUNATELY FOR GAVIN MICHAEL THINKS HE’S P CUTE  
AND HE’S LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT I’LL LET IT SLIDE IF YOU GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER  
ND GAVIN IS JUST UTTERLY FLUSTERED  
LIKE WHOT  
o//////o  
AND MILLE IS JUST LIKE GAVIN AND MICHAEL SITTING IN A TREE  
AND GAVIN IS LIKE STFU MILLIE  
AND WHEN THEY GET HOME MILLIE IS LIKE  
“GAVIN HAS A BOY FRIEEEEEEEEEEND”  
"WHOT? I DO NOT!"  
AND GEOFF IS JUST  
THIS IS INTERESTING  
DRINKS A WHOLE GOD DAMN BOTTLE OF SCOTCH


	13. the hot air balloon au

ALSO WHAT IF HOT AIRBALLOON AU?  
GAVIN IS AN WORKS FOR A HOT AIR BALLOON COMPANY AND THE RT GROUP GOES FOR SOME RIDES  
MICHAEL WALKS CLOSE ENOUGH TO SEE GAVIN  
AND HE'S JUST BLUSHING  
LIKE OMG PLAY IT COOL HE'S NOT THAT CUTE  
OH NO HE IS  
AND THE AH GROUP NOTICES AND THEY GET MICHAEL TO GO ON A BALLOON RIDE WITH GAVIN ALONE


	14. the mob au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reading this is way funnier after the fact, because after joining the mcr and marvel fandoms, my understanding of how mobsters, hitmen, and snipers function has increased exponentially

[I feel like you guys would like this song.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKgxkxbxI7Q)

[DESPERATE GROANING NOISES]  
MOB AU  
HHHHHHHHHHH  
GEOFF IS THE LEADER OF A GANG CALLED THE ACHIEVEMENT HUNTERS  
MADE UP OF RYAN THE STRATEGIST, JACK THE HEAVY, MICHAEL THE RAGE, AND RAY THE CUNNING  
CALEB IS A MISCHIEVOUS LITTLE MERCENARY  
THINK TEX U FEEL ME  
WHO WANTS TO JOIN  
SO GEOFF TARGETS GAVIN FREE, A PHANTOM OPERATOR LIVING NEARBY, JUST MOVED TO THE AMERICAS FOR WORK AND  
HE SENDS MICHAEL TO SCOUT HIM OUT FOR AND WITH CALEB  
BUT MICHAEL  
OH MICHAEL  
MICHAEL IS THE FACTOR GEOFF NEVER COUNTED FOR  
BECAUSE GEOFF NEVER FORESAW MICHAEL FALLING HEAD OVER HEELS FOR THIS DUMB LITTLE BRIT WITH THE HUGE NOSE AND SCRUFFY HAIR  
[BREATHES HEAVILY]  
SO MICHAEL STARTS SLIPPING UP SO GAV NOTICES HIM AND CALEB IS JUST????????  
FINALLY THE WEEK OF SCOUTING IS OVER AND MICHAEL IS SCARED LIKE HES NEVER BEEN BEFORE  
BECAUSE THIS ISNT HIS LIFE ON THE LINE  
ITS GAVINS  
AND GAVIN BARELY KNOWS HIM  
BUT FOR MICHAEL ITS THE OPPOSITE AND  
CALEB IS SENT TO KILL HIM  
24 HOURS  
MICHAEL IS STARTING TO FEEL THE DESPAIR  
12 HOURS  
MICHAEL IS SWEATING BULLETS WATCHING CALEB PREPARE HIS PISTOL  
6 HOURS  
MICHAEL IS WONDERING IF HE SHOULD JUST OFF HIMSELF RIGHT HERE AND NOW  
BUT HE STAYS ALIVE, BECAUSE FOR ANOTHER 6 HOURS, GAVIN IS TOO  
3 HOURS  
MICHAEL IS SCARED.  
2 HOURS  
HE WAITS.  
1 HOUR  
HE SETS HIMSELF OUTSIDE GAVINS HOUSE, WHERE CALEB HAS SET HIMSELF UP 20 FEET FROM HIM.  
30 MINUTES  
CALEB IS READYING HIS AIM, HIS SHOT, AND HIS BREATHING.  
MICHAEL IS TREMBLING, AND HE FEELS LIKE HE CANT BREATHE AT ALL.  
15 MINUTES  
MICHAEL STILL CANT BREATHE  
10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
AND  
MICHAEL RUNS IN  
SMASHES THE WINDOW, JAMS THE DOOR OPEN, QUICKLY GRABS GAVINS HAND, AND RUNS FOR IT  
HE FUCKING RUNS FOR IT  
HE LEAPS OVER WHERE CALEB IS STATIONED  
SCRAMBLES OUT OF THE PISTOLS RANGE  
LANKILY RUNS BEHIND THE HUNTERS BASE  
AND THERE  
ONLY THERE  
DOES HE BREATHE  
AND GAVIN BREATHES WITH HIM  
BECAUSE GAVIN IS ALIVE  
AND MICHAEL TELLS GAVIN HE LOVES HIM  
AND HE CANT BREATHE ALL OVER AGAIN  
im sorry i just have a lot of feels and its 3 am okay


	15. i write mavin not tragedies lol i actually do both aka the wedding au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, this clusterfuck made by Michelle and I would eventually become [this beautiful piece of work by fuckthenaysayers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1035486), which was written as a part of the [2013 Mavin/Ragehappy Fic Bang](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MavinFicBang2013). that fic also got paired up with one of my favorite mavin fandom artists [buttskun](http://buttskun.tumblr.com/) to be illustrated and i kind of maybe cried when i found that out.  
> i don't even fully remember how ftn got a hold of this originally?? probably through skype but i don't??? remember??????? but i'm so glad they did, dear god.

whisper what if an I Write Sins Not Tragedies au?

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) p!atd yes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

THE SONG FITS PERFECTLY TOO

_Oh, well imagine_  
_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_  
_And I can't help but to hear_  
_No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_  
_"What a beautiful wedding!_  
_What a beautiful wedding!”, says a bridesmaid to a waiter_  
_"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame_  
_The poor groom's bride is a whore"_

JUST LOOK AT IT  
GFHDFKGHS

FUCK WHAT IF  
IDK  
GAVIN IS GONNA GET MARRIED (((i really dont want to break linds heart)))  
((shes too cute sobs)))

YES LINDS IS THE BEST  
AND THAT PART ACTUALLY FITS MICHAEL

AND MICHAEL JUST BURSTS IN

AND HE JUST GAVIN STOP  
OMG

OR LIKE  
GAV IS NERVOUS  
AND PACING BACK AND FORTH  
AND HE HEARS ALL THIS SHIT ABOUT HIM LIKE  
"what about that fuck buddy of his? what a slut"  
AND THAT BUDDY IS MICHAEL

AND GAVIN IS JUST  
HDJKFHKDJSFHSD  
STOP

HE WANTS THIS TO WORK  
BC THIS DAN GUY IS GREAT AND HES NICE AND CUTE AND  
BUT THEN THERES MICHAEL  
AND FUCK  
HE CANT LET HIM GO

AND GAVIN ONLY SAW MICOOL AS HIS FUCK BUDDY  
BUT MICOOL IS LIKE  
OMG I LOVE HIMM??  
AND LINDS IS LIKE THEN GO GET HIM  
AND THE WHOLE AH GANG HELPS HIM GET TO GAV'S WEDDING ON TIME

OH GOD MICHELLE  
WHAT IF  
WHAT IF MICHAEL WAS GONNA BE HIS BEST MAN THO  
OH  
OH THAT STINGS

OH NO  
CHARLESSSSSSSSSSS

anD HES JUST LIKE FUCK THIS I CANT DO THIS  
AND LIKE  
BREAKS DOWN RIGHT BEFORE THEIR VOWS  
FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

AND THEN MICOOL RUNS IN  
WITH A TUX AND HIS TIE IS MESSED UP  
"GAVIN FREE"  
"Micool?"  
"I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"  
"THAT MAN RIGHT THERE STOLE MY HEART"  
"AND I PLAN TO RETURN THE FAVOR"

((cluTCHES CHEST))

SCREAMS  
"Micool what are yo going on abo-"  
AND THEN KISSSS

fucK  
WHAT IF GAV LIKE PUSHES HIM AWAY  
LIKE  
"No- Michael, I- Stop!"

AND MICHAEL IS JUST HEART BROKEN

HHHHHHH  
LIKE

OH GOD WHAT IF

??

BEFORE GAVIN GOT MARRIED MICOOL AND HIM WENT TO THE MOVIES OFTEN  
AND THEY SAW LOTS OF MOVIES  
AND AT THE WEDDING GAV IS LIKE  
"MICOOL WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS REALITY NOT A MOVIE!"  
AND BEFORE IN THE THEATERS  
GAVIN WOULD LIE DOWN ON MICOOLS SHOLDER AND BE LIKE  
"I wish my life was like a movie."

FUFKF UC FUCKF CUFK CUCK

CRIES

oH NO WHAT IF GAV WANTS TO BE A FILMMAKER THO  
LIKE THAT WOULD MAKE IT HURT EVEN MORE

NONONONONONONNO

BECAUSE HE LIVES FOR FILM  
HE LIVES TO MAKE IT  
HE LIVES TO LIVE IT  
GROANS

IM GOANNA A A A A A A CHORLLLLLLLLLLL

SO WHEN 4 MONTHS AGO, MICHAEL OFFERED TO MAKES GAVINS LIFE HIS MOVIE, IT TOOK EVERY FIBRE IN HIS BODY TO SAY NO  
[HEAVY BREATHING]

CRYS  
WHAT IF THATS HOW DAN PROPOSED TO GAVIN  
IN A PUBLIC PLACE  
WHERE MICHAEL SAW  
AND MICHAEL WAS LIKE  
FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

'THE BITCH STOLE MY LINE'

OH GOD WHAT IFF  
AFTER GETTING MARRIED GAVIN AND DAN WOULD MOVE BACK TO ENGLAND  
AND THES AN AIRPORT CHASE SCEEN  
AND GAVIN IS LIKE "MICOOL YOU IDIOT YOU RAN TO THE AIRPORT?"  
AND MICOOLS LIKE "it was worth it" and GRABS GAVINS HANDS

AND RUNS AWAY WITH HIM  
AND GAVIN DOESNT LOOK BACK  
[BREATHING INTENSIFIES]

"YOU KNOW THIS IS INCREDIBALY CORNY?  
AND MICOOL IS JUST "I KNOW AND KISSES HIM  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

[GROSS SOBBING]  
AND GAVIN KISSES BACK  
meanwhile dan is just  
wtf


	16. cinderella more like gavinella aka the cinderella au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you imagine the ah office working at payless or something. just. imagine it

CHARLES I HAVE A MAVIN IDEA

????

SO WHAT IF THERE WAS AN AU WHERE MICHAEL WORKS AT A SHOESHOP WITH RAY  
AND GAVIN GOES SHOPPING WITH LINDSEY AND MARB  
BARB

marb

AND WHEN THEY GET TO THE SHOE SHOP GAVIN NEEDS A PAIR OF SHOES  
SO HE ASKS MICHAEL FOR HELP TO LOOK FOR SHOES  
AND WHAT IF GAVINS FEET ARE A STRANGE SHAPE SO TO FIT GAVINS FEET THE SHOES HAS TO BE IN A STRANGE SHAPE  
SO MICHAEL IS GOING CRAZY AND GAVIN IS JUST EMBARRASSED OR MAKING THE CUTE SHOE GUY GO NUTS

wAIT IS THIS GONNA BE LIKE A CINDERELLA THING  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

THATS THE FUCKING TITLE  
CINDERELLA

[SCREAMS LOUDLY]

CRIES  
I WENT SHOE SHOPPING WHEN I CAME UP WITH THIS  
CRIES

DGSHADFASH  
WHAT IF AFTER GAVIN LEAVES WITHOUT TELLING MICHAEL HIS NAME MICHAEL LIKE  
TAKES ALL THE SHIFTS HE CAN  
IN ORDER TO MAKE SURE HE CAN SEE HIM AGAIN

YESS

GROANS

AND HED LIKE WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT CUTE BRIT

and hES ALL TIRED AND CUTE AND AAAAAHHHHH

AND HE SAYS IT OUT LOUD  
AND RAY IS LIKE What?"

om G

AND MICHAEL IS ALL FLUSTERED AND SAYS NOTHING


	17. the ikea au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is more gen than an actual mavin fic but. whatever. we just really wanted to see gavin get lost in an ikea for 5 hours.

OH GOSH WHAT IF GAVIN GETS LOST IN IKEA

OH MY GOD  
GAVIN GETTING LOST  
IN IKEA  
AND HES LIKE

WHAT IF HE'S LIKE

STUMBLING OVER BOXES  
FUF FU CK

LETS FOLLOW THE ARROWS  
AND HE GETS LOST

what if he like just gives up tho  
and like  
sits down  
and cries

and michael is like whoa dude

WAIT  
WAIT IVE GOT IT  
MICHAEL FINDS HIM RIGHT  
AND LIKE  
HE WORKS THERE  
SO HE GOES UP TO THE FRONT DESK  
AND LIKE  
HE JUST YELLS  
'CAN ONE GEOFF RAMSEY PICK UP HIS 25 YEAR OLD BRITISH MANCHILD FROM THE FRONT DESK? THANKS'  
INTO THE LOUDSPEAKER  
OH MY GOG D D DD D

omfg  
AND GEOFF IS LIKE  
WELL FUCK

im soBBING  
I LO VE GE OFF

WH O DO ES N'T

GGGGGGGGGG

AND MILLIE IS LIKE  
LETS GO FIND GAVVY

and gRIFFON IS JUST  
'WHY ME'

WHAT IF  
WHEN GEOFF IS LIKE COME ON GRIFFON LETS GO  
GRIFFON IS LIKE UMM DO I KNOW YOU?

oMG  
griFFO N PLE ASE

AND GEOFF IS LIKE  
FINE THEN  
AND STOMPS OFF

cut IE S

ADORABLES  
AND GAVIN LOOKS UP AT GEOFF AND HE'S LIKE  
"GEOFF YOU CAME BACK!"  
AND HE HANGS ON GEOFF LIKE A SLOTH  
UNTIL THEY LEAVE IKEA  
AND HE'S WHIMPERING


	18. the pistols au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea why this is called the pistols au. i also don't really remember anything about this. i'm guessing that Michelle probably wrote most, if not all of it, and sent it to me on google docs????? i was probably supposed to continue writing it but never did. which is 100% typical of me. damn it.

This au is set in the future after a terrible war. The rt gang lives in some sort of utopia headed by one man Burnie Burns. He created this utopia to be a perfect society where everyone has to be what is expected of them. (girl boy stereotypes and such but gay marriage is legal burnie isn’t that much of an asshat). In this society when a baby is born a tracking device is inserted next to the skull. The society consists of 4 main groups the seekers, the enforcers, the civilians, and the rebels. The seekers look for crime by watching installed cameras and reading the thoughts of the people (Ryan, Jack, and Gus). The enforcers take orders from the seekers and punish those who break the law in the utopia (Michael, Joel) Geoff used to be a chief enforcer but realized the utopia was corrupt so he quit. The civilians contain the everyday people. And finally the rebels they see exactly how corrupt the utopia is and they rebel as much as possible (gavin, ray, Geoff, griffon, kara, Barbra, and caiti).  


Everyone in the rebel group has an important role, Ray is the hacker. he hacks government computers, seeker cameras and when a new rebel is added to the group he disables the tracker chip in their head. (People who do not have trackers are often called ghosts.) Griffon and caiti create new devices and very rarely go undercover. Barbra, Geoff and Gavin are the field agents who go undercover to gather info and plan riots.  


One day at an important dinner party Gavin and Geoff are under cover. Most of the enforcers are there as protection for Burnie and the other upper crust members. Michael is at this party as an enforcer who is undercover in case anything happens to Burnie. Gavin and Geoff’s objective is to get some files on the weapon inventory of the utopia. To fit in Gavin asks Michael to dance with him and Michael agrees to it. As they dance they take about their interests and it turns out they have a lot in common, however, they did not talk about their opinions on the utopia. After they danced Gavin quickly made his way out of the party because Geoff grabbed the files. Michael noticed Gavin left without telling him his name. Burnie sounds the alarms because of the missing files before Michael can start to look for Gavin.  


The next day Michael was given a case where 2 people vandalized a wall. Usually a seeker would give the enforcer the “criminal’s” files so the enforcer knew who to “talk” to. However Michael opened the files and there was one sheet of paper that said “Error 967: Ghost case”. With ghost cases it was up to the seeker to look at footage from a nearby seeker camera in order to find the person that committed the crime. Gus found the few minutes of footage with the vandal’s faces and called Michael in. “Luckily the camera wasn’t hacked, the vandals appear to be 2 rebels: a boy and a girl, ha good luck with this case Michael.” Michael looked at the screen, watching the 2 rebels getting to work spraying the words “We Will Be Reborn” in red on the white wall. At first Michael was annoyed because any case an enforcer didn’t finish they would not get paid for, but halfway through the video a familiar face appears; it’s that boy he danced with last night. Michael suddenly jumps out of the seeker office and runs down to the wall.  


After vandalizing the wall Gavin got back to the base of operations. Geoff had just dropped paper work for Ray. The paper contained the coordinates of the cameras that Ray had to hack. Gavin realized that this meant Ray would hack the camera that caught him and Barbara, and that there would no chance for that ginger hair boy to find him. Gavin walked into Ray’s room and started talking with the dark haired boy. “Sup Ray? What are you up to?” “Dude hack 24/7 what do you think I’m up to?” “Sorry mate I was just wondering what you were doing.” “Gavin are you ok, you almost never visit me and you’re spilling your water all over my papers.” “Ahh sorry man it’s just” “It’s just what?” “Well on my last operation I met a real hottie and umm...” “He’s a fucking enforcer isn’t he?” “Ray please don’t tell Geoff!” “Dude I’m your best friend I wouldn’t dream of telling anyone.” “Thanks Ray you’re a real chum.” As Gavin left he managed to slip the paper with the camera for Gavin and Barbara’s stunt out of the pile. With the paper gone Gavin knew that there would be a slim chance that the ginger haired boy would find him.  


Michael looked everywhere around that wall to find clues that might lead him to Gavin. After hours of walking around the wall Michael finally gave up. He decided to retire to a coffee shop around the corner. He started a conversation with the barista. “Welcome, can I get you anything?” “Ya a latte I guess” “Here ya go sir.” “Oh no please just call me Michael.” “Ok Michael? OH SOME GUY ASKED ME TO GIVE YOU THIS IF YOU CAME IN.” The barista handed Michael a slip of paper that said x:-374 y:129. Michael called Gus to ask about these coordinates. “Gus can you do a quick coordinate check for me?” “Sorry man I can’t.” “Why the fuck not?” “This is my lunch break.” “Dude can you just do this for me please?” “Fine send me the coordinates.” “Ummm x:-374 and y:129.” “Dude that’s rebel territory, where did you get these coordinates?” “None of your fucking business.” Michael hung up and ran down the street hoping that the light haired boy would be there waiting for him.  


Gavin had to be quick about this. It was dangerous enough that he fell for an enforcer but now he had just given him the coordinates to their base. This was such a crazy idea, Gavin said to himself, this wasn’t some fantasy story where the two would skip into the sunset, this was reality where the two could be killed if anyone on either side found out. Gavin’s train of thought was quickly stopped by some static in his ear. “Dude what the hell are you doing? I know I say yolo but this is taking it too far.” “What do you mean ray? I’m just sitting on a park bench.” “Gavin I saw you sneak away with that paper yesterday and search for coordinates on my computer.” “Wot? me? Never, why would you accuse me of such a thing?” “Gavin I know how much you want to meet this guy but this is crazy!” “Hey don’t be such a hypocrite I didn’t say anything when you started stalking that new enforcer!” “And we are going to keep it that way. But right now I really just want you to think about what you’re doing, remember once you do this you can’t turn back.” “Ray trust me I know what I’m doing.” Before Ray could respond Gavin felt someone tap his shoulder. “Wot is i-“ “Hey umm I never really properly introduced myself so umm..” “Gavin” “Michael”  


The two chatted the day away ignoring any sense of responsibility that came with their jobs. They chatted about what


	19. a good kind of different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and finally, here's something i wrote in earnest, but never posted before. this isn't anywhere on my tumblr, and i would feel weird posting it now since i've gotten much better at writing, and since i'm no longer as heavy in the mavin fandom as i used to be.

There’s a lot of things Gavin will never understand. He will never understand nuclear physics, he will never understand how the human brain really works, he will never understand why everything is the way it is. And, he will never understand why Michael is his weak spot. 

Michael is different from everyone Gavin has ever met. He’s loud, angry, prone to spontaneous profanity, and yet he’s the best friend Gavin has ever had. If Gavin ever had to sacrifice his life for someone else that someone would be Michael, and that scared Gavin. These sorts of thoughts were supposed to be reserved for lovers, family, people of prodigious importance, not your 25-year-old gamer friend who probably has more than a few anger issues. Gavin did not usually give himself into bouts of emotion like this; his mind was confusing and hectic, and overly sappy emotions just made it harder. But here he was, contemplating over whom and what Michael Jones was on a hot Texan Wednesday afternoon. Michael was special, and Gavin knew that.

“I’m gonna eat lunch outside,” Gavin announced abruptly to the near emptiness of the break room, Miles nodding his head absentmindedly from the opposite side of the table.

Gavin pushed his chair away and got up, not bothering to push it back in. He walked leisurely towards and out of the building entrance, taking a left before upping his pace until he was briskly stepping to the back curb of the main offices. Huffing a few breaths into the humid and raw air, he plopped himself down on some nearby steps, legs splayed out in front of him, shoes touching the scorching asphalt. Taking a bite of his Subway sandwich he had grabbed only ten or so minutes before, he surveyed the somewhat deserted car park and office complex. This was a normal day, hot, humid, and kind of quiet. There was nothing different about this day compared to every Wednesday he had ever lived through unscathed in Texas, but it felt somehow out of sorts; like the uncanny valley of Wednesdays. _Today is an uncanny valley all to itself_ , Gavin decided, chewing on another piece of sandwich. 

A muffled, “Hey,” broke Gavin’s thoughts. He felt someone brush against him as they sat down on the step directly to Gavin’s left. Turning to look at the person, Gavin caught the first glimpses of freckled skin and auburn curls controlled under a green beanie, and the Brit’s breath hitched. He wasn’t sure why, but Gavin felt like he was going to choke on the heated air around him. It was not a pleasant reaction.

Gavin stared at Michael, and Michael chuckled at Gavin’s seemingly awestruck expression with a smile.

“What Gav? You look like I just came back from the dead or something dude. Jesus.”

Gavin shook the emotion from his face and smiled back at him.

“Hey Michael.”

Michael lifted an eyebrow before turning to the car park to survey it as Gavin had just been doing a few moments ago. It was still nearly empty.

“You finished your lunch already then?” Gavin asked, motioning towards Michael’s empty and oddly nervous hands; they were clasped around each other, kneading over knuckles and tendons. _Fuck, Michael had really nice hands._

“Yeah,” Michael answered, not turning his gaze from the lot. His eyebrows were furrowed, as if in thought or anger, the latter more often than not the cause opposed to the former. Gavin shielded himself for an outburst of anger aimed at him, as they usually were. It never came.

Gavin dipped his head forward to get a better view of Michael’s face.

“Michael?” he mumbled. 

It was a few moments before Michael spoke, but Gavin could tell that this was a well and long thought over comment, which were somewhat scarce when coming from Michael ‘RageQuit’ Jones. He hated when Gavin called him that out loud, so for now, it was only mentally that he could note on Michael’s seemingly unending anger.

There was no anger in Michael’s voice, however, when he murmured out the words, “Do you wanna do somethin’ after work Gav?” 

The heat must be getting to Gavin, because his stomach suddenly did a complete flip and his bubbling response of, “I’d love to Michael!” was unusually gleeful and Gavin-like. A broad smile broke out on Michael’s face as he turned towards Gavin, and for a moment Gavin thought he looked beautiful when he was like this, happy and none of it roped in. Man, this heat really was getting to him.

Gavin hopped up, one hand still on an uneaten half of a sandwich, the other outstretched to Michael. Michael gladly took it and heaved himself up. He gave out a giggle as he watched Gavin brush off his jeans, although Gavin didn’t know why. Michael was weird sometimes. But that was okay; Gavin liked weird. He liked Michael’s kind of weird. He liked Michael.

He liked Michael a lot. _A lot._

Michael was perfect in that way where something is so worn it feels almost new. He was a mix of ancient pent up anger and fresh rashness. He was perfect in the way that no one would ever be like Michael, and Gavin loved that. He loved that to death. _Special_ , Gavin thought again.

Before he knew it, they had re-entered the offices. Gavin stopped, warm hand that was apparently still clasped around Michael’s. Michael gave a small tug, stepping ahead towards the Achievement Hunter office. 

“Jesus, where were you? You’re fuckin’ late,” Geoff said to them as they entered through the doorway. Gavin could see Geoff’s eyes wander down to where his and Michael’s fingers were intertwined. Immediately his eyes widened and his mouth took on a distinct ‘O’ shape, and he quickly turned back to his monitor.

Michael simply did not seem to give a shit about it, and Gavin suddenly understood that today is a good kind of different. A perfect kind.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone ever decides to use these for something, [ just hmu my dudes!!](http://sorou.tumblr.com/%20)  
> B^)


End file.
